Fade Of Heart
by Aurelhdst1
Summary: Waktu dulu, satu detik bersamamu sangat berharga. Walaupun kita tidak punya perasaan satu sama lain, tidak ada walau hanya setitik. Kita telah melukis berbagai cerita disini, didalam buku hati. Lalu kau menutup buku milikmu dan pergi. Aku masih menunggumu disini, kau dimana? apakah kita dekat? dapatkah aku berharap?


Aku adalah Kim Hanseol, disekolah aku adalah seorang anak yang culun. Aku berkacamata, diponi, dan aku adalah anak yang pendiam. Karena itu aku sering dibully oleh teman-teman, tidak hanya beberapa, tapi semuanya.

"Hei culun! Cepat bersihkan meja!"

"Hei culun! Cepat bawakan tas-tas ini!"

"Dasar lamban! Cepat kerjakan semua pr ini sebelum guru masuk kelas!"

Setiap hari, selalu ada kata-kata seperti itu yang kudengar. Tapi aku diam saja, tidak mau beritahu ayah dan ibu, kasihan nanti.

Hari itu pula, kursiku diberi lem berwarna kuning, lalu dikata-katai kalau aku buang air di celana.

"Kenapa culun? Kau ingin menangis? Menangis saja, nggak akan ada yang mau menolongmu"

"Ibu.. Ayah..." ucapku dalam hati.

Aku ini kenapa? Kenapa sangat lemah.

Kalau aku mencoba melawan, aku akan malu dengan sendirinya karena tak ada yang takut.

Kemudian aku tersenyum kecil.

"Hah, dia senyum-senyum seperti orang gila" ucap salah satu dari mereka.

Nggak apa.. Anggap saja hanya lelucon yang berlebihan.

"Mungkin dia stress dan jadi gila gara-gara kita beri dia permainan yang terlalu seru" ucap lainnya.

"Ini belum seru tau" katanya.

Banyak yang membully aku, tetapi yang paling sering adalah So Jiyoung. Dia anak perempuan yang paling berisik dikelas. Tapi walau dia perempuan dia sangat kasar. Dia terus membullyku dan tak ada puas-puasnya.

Hari ini, aku masuk sekolah agak lambat.

Jadi aku bertemu teman teman. Jiyoung menendang kakiku dan aku mengaduh kecil. Dia mengkode teman temannya dan sesaat tas bertumpuk didepanku.

"Lumayan kan jadi ringan beban" katanya pada teman teman. "Cepat bawa semua tas ini!" ucapnya dengan keras.

Iya, aku memang payah. Dengan begitu saja aku mau diperbudak dia. Dan menjadi suruhan kelas. Teman-teman yang berada didalam kelas pun marah karena aku terlambat.

"Hei kau sengaja ya?! Biar tidak mengerjakan pr kami? Kalau kau malas bilang saja!" kata Hwansu, sambil melempar buku ke wajahku. Aku menatap dia dan dia mendorongku.

"Kenapa? Kau berani padaku?!" pekiknya. Aku tidak menjawab dan mengambil buku yang terjatuh itu.

Bel sekolah berbunyi untuk pelajaran pertama, teman-teman menatapku sinis, sangat sinis. Karena aku tidak mengerjakan pr mereka. Aku menghela napas dan segera melihat ke papan tulis. Wali kelasku masuk bersamaan dengan seorang anak perempuan dibelakangnya, dikuncir satu kesamping dan memakai tas berwarna biru.

"Baiklah murid baru, perkenalkan dirimu"

"Namaku Kim Songyi, pindahan dari Incheon. Salam kenal"

"Kau duduk disamping Kim Hanseol, disebelah sana, oke?" ucap wali kelasku mempersilahkan.

Dia datang dan duduk disebelahku, yang lainnya.. Kuduga pasti mereka berbisik karena sekarang aku sudah punya teman sebangku untuk mengobrol. Tapi aku tidak ingin juga dia mengobrol denganku.

Karena yang peduli padaku, akan bernasib sama seperti aku.

"Bolehkan aku memanggilmu magdae (lolipop)? Kalau kau senyum, kau terlihat sangat berwarna"

Apanya yang berwarna? Kalau baju yang berwarna-warni karena coretan memang iya. Aku bingung dengan pola pikirnya. Tapi mulai saat itu dia selalu memanggilku magdae. Itu saja.

Tapi beberapa bulan kemudian dia tetap saja mau jadi teman mengobrolku.

Songyi sebagai perempuan, lebih tinggi dariku, apa ini sebabnya aku dibully karena lebih pendek dari perempuan?

"Mulai sekarang kita bersahabat"

Begitu yang dia katakan, aku senang kalau kami berteman tapi teman-teman benar-benar membuatnya seperti aku.

Aku kalah dengan perempuan.

Itu menurutku. Songyi sendiri akan marah jika ada pengejek dan dia bisa bela diri, memukul semua orang yang terus mengejekku. Semakin lama aku semakin bebas dari pembullyan. Dan aku tidak lagi jadi pendiam karenanya.

"Magdae, kau mau kan menyimpan kalung ini? Tanda kita bersahabat selamanya!" Songyi memberikanku kalung Yin dan dia memakai kalung Yang. Lalu dia mengajakku berfoto bersama dengan kameraku.

Aku benar-benar mengerti sekarang, bagaimana rasanya memiliki sahabat.

5 tahun kemudian..

Aku memegang kamera dan berlagak seperti fotografer di depan kaca. Hobiku itu memotret, sudah banyak sekali hal yang kupotret sejak awal SMP. Bekas banting di kamera ini masih ada dan aku berniat untuk menyimpannya. Yang kuingat dulu Hwansu melempar kameraku ini ke lantai. Tutupnya sudah patah tapi aku tetap menyimpannya. Kenangan buruk yang tetap teringat.

Ayah bercerai dengan ibu dan membawa Kim Seulhye, adik perempuanku pergi bersamanya, tapi aku tidak pernah tau apa sebabnya, yang jelas ayahku masih memberi ibu nafkah dan aku yang menjaga ibu dirumah. Aku ingin bekerja tapi ibuku melarang. Tahun ini pun aku menunda kuliah, ibuku berkata bahwa ayah akan mencarikanku tempat kuliah nanti. Adikku sudah smp sekarang.

Seperti biasa pagi ini aku membantu ibu memasak. Walau ini tugas perempuan, aku tidak peduli itu, yang penting aku bisa membantu ibu saja sudah senang. Lalu kami makan bersama, itu juga waktu yang berharga.

"Bu, hari ini aku tidak latihan taekwondo dulu, soalnya aku sesak napas sejak tadi" ucapku.

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi ke dokter saja? Ini cepat" kata ibuku sambil menyodorkan uang.

Aku menolak, uang ini untuk keperluan ibu saja, begitu. Lalu aku langsung pergi keluar, jalan-jalan sebentar di distrik Yangcheon kemudian tengah hari aku pulang kerumah.

"Tadi kau kemana?" tanya ibu heran.

"Oh tadi aku pergi keliling distrik saja"

"Tadi adikmu menelepon, mau bicara denganmu tapi malah tidak ada, jadi ibu bilang padanya kalau kau baik-baik saja"

"Waa.. Seulhye, aku mau bicara dengannya, sudah lama tidak dengar suaranya" ucapku sambil cemberut.

"Yah.. Tadi dia menelepon dengan telepon sekolah, mungkin nanti malam dia bisa telepon lagi dirumah"

Aku tertawa kecil sambil mendengar ibu bercerita tentang apa yang dia bicarakan dengan adikku, mereka sangat akrab. Lalu ketika aku akan beranjak pergi, ibuku bertanya lagi. Dia menepuk bahuku, lalu melihat wajahku dengan bingung.

"Kau kelihatannya pucat, apa tidak ke dokter saja? Kelihatannya kau sakit" ucap ibu khawatir.

"Ah ini biasa, kalau aku lelah sudah biasa seperti ini. Tidak usah ke dokter kalau uang ibu jadi terbuang percuma" aku berbohong.

Padahal pusing, pening sekali rasanya. Entah apa penyakitku ini, aku jadi benci. Kalau pada akhirnya aku akan membuat uang orangtuaku terbuang percuma saja. Lebih baik aku diam.

Sore pun tiba. Aku selesai mandi dan bersiap kebawah. Disana sudah ada makanan yang dibuatkan ibu untukku, televisi juga sudah menyala.

"Seulhye belum menelepon bu?" tanyaku sambil mematikan televisi.

"Entahlah, bisa saja dia sibuk, tidak usah diganggu. Kau juga tau kalau smp itu pulangnya lebih lambat. Mungkin nanti malam dia menelepon. Kenapa televisinya dimatikan? Sengaja ibu nyalakan biar kau bisa menonton" ucap ibuku lengkap.

"Tidak ada acara yang menarik. Aku mau jalan keluar saja deh" aku berkata dengan mulut penuh makanan.

Selesai menghabiskan makanan buatan ibu, aku berjalan kearah pintu. Baru saja aku memegang gagangnya, terdengar orang mengetuk pintu.

Aku membukakan pintu.

Seorang gadis dengan pakaian sekolah kini berdiri terdiam didepanku. Kami saling menatap aneh sebelum ibu memecahkan keheningan itu. Kemudian jari telunjuk gadis itu mengarah padaku.

"Si.. Siapa kau?!" pekiknya dengan panik. "Ibu! Siapa orang asing ini?!" dia berteriak tapi kemudian wajahnya memerah begitu.

Ibu langsung memegang bahuku.

"Anak ini, yang dulu sering membelikanmu permen, mengajakmu ke pekan raya" kata ibu. Setelah itu mata gadis itu terbelalak.

"Seulhye" aku menyebut namanya. Lalu wajahnya tambah merah.

"Um.. Siapa ini..-"

"Hanseol" jawabku tegas.

Seulhye, dia terbelalak ketika aku menyebutkan namaku sendiri. Kemudian dia membenturkan kepalanya berkali-kali ke pintu.

"A.. Ah aku tidak akan suka dengan kakakku sendiri!!!" teriaknya lagi. "Kau benar-benar kakakku? Aku tidak percaya kau bisa berubah drastis!!" dia enteng menjawab dan sengaja menyenggol tanganku dengan sikunya. Salah tingkah.

Iya, lalu aku tidak jadi keluar rumah. Kami langsung duduk di ruang keluarga. Ibuku juga duduk disana menonton televisi.

"Dasar kakak membuatku gila" keluhnya.

"Apa? Kurasa aku tidak berbuat apapun. Kalau kau suka padaku, oke besok aku akan melamarmu disekolah" ucapku bercanda.

"Hei seketika rasa sukaku hilang gara-gara aku tau kau kakakku, si culun dulu!!" dia mengelak sambil mencubitku, aku meringis kesakitan.

"Dasar playgirl" sindirku sambil tertawa.

Melihat kami, ibuku hanya tersenyum. Dia terlihat sangat senang melihat kami.

Seulhye bersusah payah meminta izin di beberapa jam pelajaran. Dia ingin bertemu kami. Kasihan juga karena dia sudah tidak bertemu kami lagi sejak aku tamat smp. Dia sudah makin dewasa sekarang.

Waktu untuk sekolah smp di Korea Selatan itu sangat panjang. Berangkat pagi dan pulangnya bisa jam sepuluh malam. Aku sudah merasakan itu sebelumnya, ah cukup membuatku lelah seharian.

Adikku yang sangat cerewet itu kemudian meninggalkan kami dua jam kemudian, jam tujuh malam dia pun kembali ke sekolahnya untuk sesi kerja kelompok sekolah. Aku terdiam di bangku. Membiarkan televisi menyala.

"Hanseol? Bisa kau belikan ibu roti? Terasa bosan disini, kau boleh beli untukmu juga" kata ibu sambil memberikan uang tiga ribu won kepadaku.

Tentu, aku juga ingin jalan-jalan sejak tadi. Aku memakai sandalku dan pergi keluar rumah. Jam delapan malam dan disekitar rumahku sangat sepi. Cuma ada lampu jalan berwarna oranye yang berkedap-kedip. Kemudian aku menelusuri jalan dan melihat sebuah toko roti disana, daerah yang paling terang. Sepertinya ini toko roti baru.

Masuk ke toko roti itu, menghirup harum roti yang menyebar. Disana sudah ada roti di setiap etalasenya. Lalu aku mengambil roti coklat dan keju, membayarnya lalu bergegas pulang.

Saking sepinya, suara langkahku terdengar. Aku berjalan menunduk, memasukkan sebelah tanganku kedalam saku celana.

Lalu ada yang berteriak minta tolong.

Lucunya, aku berpikir aku dipanggil hantu. Tidak, ini jangan dibuat lelucon. Beberapa langkah didepanku ada dua orang laki-laki yang menarik baju satu orang perempuan yang kelihatan masih sangat muda. Ini pelecehan, mereka berusaha merobek baju perempuan malang itu. Aku ragu, ingin menolongnya atau tidak. Tapi aku kasihan dengan perempuan itu, terlihat ingin menangis.

Baik, untuk kali ini aku tidak bisa diam.

Aku berlari kearah mereka dan menendang kedua laki-laki itu sekuat tenaga. Selagi mereka kesakitan, aku menarik perempuan itu dan membawanya ke tempat aman.

Sampai di tempat yang cukup aman, gadis itu memperbaiki pakaiannya yang sudah robek, menutupinya dengan jaket. Dia menangis terisak dan aku hanya diam terpaku.

"T... Terimakasih banyak" isaknya. Menunduk padaku.

"Siapa mereka?"

"Orang jahat yang suka membuat pelecehan"

"Nona kembalilah kerumah, tapi lewati jalan yang ramai" ucapku.

Sekali lagi dia berterimakasih. Lalu dia pergi, kami pergi dengan arah yang berlawanan.

"Ibu, aku pulang" aku membuka pintu.

Ibuku meminta roti cokelat, lalu dia tertawa kecil melihat roti-roti yang kubeli.

"Hanseol, roti ini jadi pipih seperti crepe"

"Oh.. Itu.. Tadi aku tersandung batu, lalu jatuh, haha"

Tidak bu, aku terjatuh bukan karena tersandung, tapi karena menyelamatkan seorang perempuan dari pelecehan.

Pagi hariku berjalan seperti biasanya. Aku bangun, mandi, sarapan, dan terus melakukan hal-hal yang membosankan. Lalu aku teringat akan toko roti yang baru buka itu, hmm.. kurasa kalau kuceritakan pada ibu, ini akan jadi menarik.

"Bu"

"Ya? Ada apa"

"Um.. Kemarin aku membeli roti itu di toko roti baru, ada.. dia baru buka beberapa hari yang lalu" ucapku mengira-ngira sambil mengusap dagu.

"Wah kalau begitu kenapa kita tidak kesana? Ayo kita coba roti lainnya!" kata ibuku bersemangat.

Benar kan, aku bisa membaca pikiran ibuku, hahah.. Ibuku pasti akan mencoba rotinya. Hal yang baik karena aku juga suka roti dari toko baru itu. Lebih-lebih lagi yang rasa keju, hmm..

Aku dan ibuku keluar rumah, ibuku menutup pintu dan kami pergi ke toko roti itu, cukup ramai di pagi hari. Ada banyak orang yang akan pergi bekerja, sarapan disana. Tapi sepertinya kalau pagi-pagi seperti ini cocoknya dibilang kafetaria, tidak hanya ada roti tapi mereka juga punya menu sarapan seperti kentang dan cokelat panas, ada capuccino juga.

"Hanseol, kau mau membawa ibu ke toko roti atau kafe?" tanya ibuku.

"Haha sebenarnya ini toko roti kok, tapi mungkin jadi kafe khusus pagi. Bagaimana kalau kita sarapan disini?"

"Baik.. Baik... Dasar anak ini.." ucap ibuku tersenyum sambil mengusap kepalaku.

Dan kami pun masuk ke toko roti itu. Bagus juga, ada meja makannya walau kecil khusus meja sarapan saja. Aku berkeliling memilih roti, sementara ibuku memesan menu untuk sarapan.

"Sebentar ya, taruh dulu rotinya disini" ucap seorang pelayan.

Aku melihat roti itu disusun di etalase. Kemudian pelayan itu berdiri.

"Tunggu sebentar" panggilku.

"Ya, ada ap-.. "

Pelayan itu terkejut melihatku.

"Nona yang kemarin? Bekerja disini?"

"L.. Lho kenapa aku bisa bertemu denganmu disini?"

"Aku mau sarapan" jawabku singkat.

Kau tau? Aku bertemu gadis yang kemarin malam baru kuselamatkan dari pelecehan. Sepertinya dia takut hal memalukannya terbongkar karena ada aku. Dia kemudian menarikku keluar kafe dan membawaku kebelakang.

"Tolong.. Jangan ceritakan hal yang kemarin di depan umum, aku hanya membantu disini, aku anak pemilik toko roti ini" ucapnya dengan takut.

"Hah? Mana mungkin aku akan menceritakan aib orang? Ada-ada saja nona ini" aku menggaruk kepala.

"Kupikir karena kau menyelamatkanku, kau ingin terkenal, jadi kau akan bilang kau menyelamatkanku dari pelecehan, tentu aku sangat malu"

Nona ini berpikir terlalu jauh.

"Tidak akan kuceritakan kok, aku janji"

"Syukurlah.. Oh iya aku belum tau namamu, siapa namamu?"

"Kau ingin kita berteman?"

Mendengar itu, dia jadi berpikir kalau aku tipe orang yang tidak suka pada orang yang sok akrab, dia jadi sedikit tersinggung. Tapi aku mengulurkan tanganku padanya.

"Kim Hanseol" ucapku.

Dia yang tadinya menunduk, melihat tanganku kemudian mendongak. Lalu dia mengulurkan tangannya juga dan kami berjabat tangan.

"Kim.. Maksudku.. Jung.. Songyi"

Songyi.. Hm.. Sepertinya nama yang tak asing tapi...

"Ah ibuku sudah menungguku lama didalam! Sampai nanti!" teriakku sambil mengambil langkah seribu kedalam toko roti. Dan lucunya, ibuku dengan kebingungan berdiri diam di depan etalase sambil memegang pesanannya diatas nampan.

 **Hai! aku baru di fanfiction!**

 **ceritaku gimana? boleh komentar...**

 **aku akan buat ceritanya sebagus mungkin!**

 **Fighting!**


End file.
